


your love is a vision (and I don't want to look away)

by psyraah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: This is how he sees Keith: the strength of his arm when he yields his bayard, the light in his eyes when he sees a new planet, and oh, how his boy smiles.(Not his, too much to call Keith his. Presumptuous and preposterous, and the hope makes Shiro sick.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caustically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caustically/gifts).



Shiro used to look at Keith as solid ground, steady and whole, packed earth that was warm beneath the sun. Their friendship special, but limited to just that, and Shiro was content with it.

But somewhere along the way, his vision changed; the screen flickered, the colours sharpened, the details became apparent.

Now, this is how he sees Keith: the strength of his arm when he yields his bayard, the light in his eyes when he sees a new planet, and oh, how his boy _smiles_.

(Not _his_ , too much to call Keith his. Presumptuous and preposterous, and the hope makes Shiro sick.)

The tilt of his lips in a smirk, the spread of his mouth in pure joy, the tightening of his eyes and that adorable squeak of suppressed laughter. Captivating as watching stars live and die, magnificent as every galaxy Shiro has seen, and all those as yet undiscovered by the human race.

It is enough, Shiro thinks, for a starving man to live off.

(It was enough for him, in that cold, dark cell, to have him fight for home.)

It is enough. And Shiro won't ask for more.

Because this is how Keith sees him: his best friend, as close as a brother, but nothing more than that.

When Shiro looks at him and says “I love you,” it is with every force and fibre of his being, every deep crevice and hidden cavern of his soul. But when Keith echoes the words back, it is as his friend, only skin deep, shallow when Shiro would happily drown.

He thinks, _I will never have you_ , and he lets himself be at peace with it.

* * *

And seasons change.

Shiro's love does not. But now, now? Now, he is allowed to see and admire the view, a front-row pass instead of furtive glances and aching hearts. Now, it is the glitter of stars in the sky with Keith's hand in his, it is Keith's eyes in the dark before he slips to sleep.

(This is what he didn't see before: the way Keith smiles when they meet, how Keith's gentle fingers tug on his sleeve to get attention, the steady glow when he murmurs, “I love you, 'Kashi.” More, so much more than what he had thought.)

Keith's breath is fire in his heart, slow and comforting and warm.

Keith's love is enough for Shiro to fight to bring them home.

Keith moves, and Shiro moves with him. Keith loves, and Shiro loves as he stands beside him. On bad days or the glad nights, Keith's promise stays the same: “I've got you, 'Kashi,” with his fingers soft as his heart.

Shiro thinks, _and I will always have you_ , and his love makes him come to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'm on [tumblr](http://psytrron.tumblr.com/post/156787240339/a-tiny-birthday-fic-for-overcaustically-smol) if you want to come chat ;D
> 
> EDIT: NOW WITH SOME [ADORABLE ART](http://psytrron.tumblr.com/post/156790366604/a-piningshiro-having-mild-heart-problems-in-the) THAT I AM STILL NOT OVER.


End file.
